Between Heaven and Hell
by EllaMason94
Summary: In a world where Angels and Demons fight constantly over good and evil, a young human boy will unite an Angel and a Demon without even knowing it. Bella an Angel is sent to protect and culture the powers of the result of the love of a Demon and an Angel and Edward is a Demon sent to Earth to prevent Bella's mission. Co-written. Rated M just in case.
1. Meet the Angels

**CHAPTER 1: MEET THE ANGELS**

ANGELS DRESSED IN WHITE

As I was dreaming one night,  
I saw Angels dressed in white.  
Flying slowly through the air,  
The Angels were saying a prayer.

Bless this one dear Lord,  
One day she will get her reward.  
She will receive her Angel wings,  
And join us as we sing.

She will be a strong one you see,  
With her wings she will be free.  
To find the one who needs her most,  
This new Angel will stay very close.

To help and guide them through,  
Could this Angel be for you.

By Libby Garrett

I was currently in my room sitting, while brushing my hair with my beautiful vintage looking hair brush that had roses painted on its back, when Alice came jumping and skipping into my room. She had two large wine colored envelopes with her. She handed one to me and after hugging me she left. The envelope was beautiful and vintage looking with a golden tie and the Angels crest; once I opened the envelope I started reading.

_- Dear Isabella,_

_"A small body of determined spirits fired by an unquenchable faith in their mission can alter the course of history." Gandhi._  
_Tonight I ask you and in no way obligate you to help an innocent soul from evil. As a creature of light I ask you to bring light to the dark and give love to the hated. Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help create the fact. The mission I will be giving you if you agree is to give love but don't expect love back from a creature with incredibly abilities. But that is not the only thing you will be doing down on earth because education is a social process. Education is growth. Education is, not a preparation for life; education is life itself and that is why you are going if that is what you want._  
_Remember all love shifts and changes, that it is easier to lead men to combat, stirring up their passion, than to restrain them and direct them toward the patient labors of peace; but that doesn't mean it is impossible because love can do it all. Always remember that Isabella._

And with that the letter ended. Since I was just a little spirit I have been inspired by all the angels that I saw go down to earth and help the humans. I would always imagine myself helping, giving and loving the poor while fighting evil with love. As I daydreamed about what I would be like down on earth Alice came running with her new halo that looked beautiful with all these diamonds. Oh wait, I forgot to mention something crucial. Once an angel accepts the job of guardian or as angels down on earth, our Superiors finally give us our halos (if you're a female) or crest (if you're male).

"Bella guess what, guess what?!" Ali said while jumping up and down like she always did.

"What Ali?" I said smiling.

"I'm going to be a guardian and the superiors just gave me my halo!" She said with a high pitched tone.

"That's great Ali and guess what?" I said standing up.

"OH MY GOSH! You're going to be a guardian too!" She said as she grabbed me and made me jump up and down with her while screaming.

"Ok Ali I need to go get my halo." I said as I started getting ready to go to the Superiors.

"No need Bella it will probably be here in about… 2 seconds." She said with a smirk while 2 seconds later a white box appeared on my bed. She's a seer or as humans call it: a psychic.

Once I opened it I took out my halo and it was beautiful, it was a leaf like halo with shining diamonds on it, it was just beautiful. I guess I'm going to earth.

"Hello ladies." He said. Emmett!

"Emmett!" I yelled as I ran into his HUGE arms. Did I tell you? Emmitt, aside from Alice, is my best friend, well guy friend, my best guy friend up here.

"Emmy I haven't seen you in soooo long, I've missed you." I said as I hugged him as hard as I could.

"Same here B, you're way too cute right now you know that?" He said and messed my once combed hair.

"No I'm not, I'm tough and now I'm going to be a guardian with Alice." I said proudly once I had my feet on the floor.

"Noo? And guess what? I'll be keeping you guys out of trouble, because knowing you guys, you'll probably destroy all hope down on earth." He said with a smirk. That big little demon.

"You are soooo evil Emmett." I said.

He then proceeded on telling us that we need to pack light and that we would be provided all we needed once we were down on earth; he also said that Felix one of the fallen angels was going to be there with us to guide and teach us everything we need to learn about earth.

**24 HOUR LATER**

**LOCATION: SEATTLE, WA.**

**In other words: Earth.**

We were finally down on earth, to say that it felt weird was an understatement. It was still beautiful and breathtaking at dawn, even if it was a little foggy the sun exposed these orange, red and yellow rays that were breathtaking. It was perfect.

After meeting Felix (who was one of the most beautiful humans I've seen, with his jet black hair and almost black eyes), we all rode in a car. Very interesting artifact you see; an automobile, motor car or car as Felix calls it is a wheeled motor vehicle used for transporting passengers, which also carries its own engine or motor. Humans are very crafty and intelligent in their own way; of course they can also be a little dumb.

After a few minutes drive, Felix pulled outside a two story high building. This will be our home for a year. He helped us with our small bags we had brought from Sky (It's where we come from, in other words it's what humans call heaven) and let us in our loft. It was beautiful, all the walls were really white and the counters were wooden and shiny.

After seeing the living room and the eating area, we headed toward our rooms. First, we went into Emmett's which was the biggest room in the loft; in his room there was a California King size bed that look and probably felt like a cloud, there was also a HUGE flat screen TV and what later Felix would tell us about: a Wii. Then, we went into Alice's room which was just like the one she had up in Sky, full of color and weird human artifacts, she also had a flat screen but not as big as Emmett's.

Finally we got to my room. It was big and all white except for one of the walls which was covered from floor to ceiling with a bookcase full of book. Something you don't know about me is that I don't read books, I devour them. I just love reading. After the tour, Felix told us that around 8 AM he would be making breakfast for us to have. It's currently almost 7 AM. After putting away the little stuff I brought, I decided to go for a walk. As I was heading out I ran into Felix.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked me with a curious look on his face.

"Well I wanted to go for a walk, can I?" I asked kindly.

"Oh, yeah sure but don't wander too far from here; we wouldn't want for you to get lost, would we?" He said with a smile.

"No, we wouldn't want that. I'll just walk around the block." I said as I left the house.

While I was walking, I thought about our mission. The Superiors had told us the there was an orphan boy that was the son of an Angel and a Demon who had fallen in love many years ago. The Angel and the Demon had been murder by a gang of Earth bound Demons who called themselves 'The Minions'. The boy had survived thanks to one Minion, who then left the boy on the doorstep of an orphanage where he lived until he was 13, then he escaped and now, two years later he was living on the streets.

Our mission was to find the boy, since he was very special. You see, as odd as the Angel's and Demon's relationship was, it was odder that such love could produce something as pure and beautiful as a child. And since every Angel (and Demon) had a special ability that they would pass on to one first born of theirs, this boy had both a good and pure, and bad and tainted special ability. What we needed to do is cultivate that good and pure in him.

Once I was back home, Felix sat us down to have breakfast and to talk about what we wanted to do since we were going to go to college. Emmett being the big man wanted to do sports, Alice being the girly girl wanted to do graphic design and me loving books so much was going to enroll in Universal Literature.

A few hours later, Alice came dancing into my room.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go to the mall with me?" She said.

"Um… Sure, why not?" I said. When we were at the mall, Alice took us from store to store buying clothes for us to use at school. After 4 hours at the mall we called Felix to come pick us up.

"Girls the Superiors just contacted me to tell you that the boy was just seen roaming a park not far from here. Let's go pick Emmett up." Felix said while driving toward our house.

Once we were at the park we started looking for him. Our Superiors had told us that he was blonde with short hair and almost violet colored eyes, so we decided to break up and go looking for him separately. After a few minutes I saw a boy that looked like him sitting with the most beautiful man I have ever seen. As I got closer the man sensed my presence and looked me directly into my eyes. Wow, this beautiful man had beautiful green eyes full of hatred and sadness.

"Max, do you see that beautiful woman looking at us? She's one of them." The beautiful man said to the boy.

"What does she want with me?" The boy, Max, said.

"Why don't you ask her?" The beautiful man said as he continued to look right into my eyes. What I failed to notice was that Max was our target and that he was running away from us.

"Why do you want the boy, Angel?" He said with hated curiosity.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I'm the bad guy that wants this kid's power; I'm a Demon." He smirked.

"You don't look evil, Demon. I can see pain and sadness in your eyes but not evil." I said as I got near him. He can't be bad, he's too beautiful.

"Are you sure? 'Cause appearances can be deceiving." He said smirking.

"I'm sure." I said as I went to touch his beautiful face.

"BELLA! Get away from him!" Felix yelled from somewhere behind me, then I felt Em's big arms around me.

"Hello Felix, how's Amber?" He said smirking as if knowing something. He knows something vital about Felix because he's getting really mad.

"Dead and you better that no one knows that." He said stoically.

"Oh… I forgot. But you better than no one knows she had to die, she betrayed us." The beautiful man said mockingly.

"Edward I'm going to say this once. Stay. Away. From. The. Boy." Felix said as he turned and left. So that's his name. Edward.

* * *

**A/N:**

**First fanfic posted and for anyone how is reading this it would be nice if you told me if you loved it or hated it.**

**:)**


	2. Edward

**CHAPTER 2: EDWARD**

It had been a few weeks since our encounter with Max and Edward the Demon. We had already started school but we were still vigilant in case we saw him. I was currently talking with my English professor Mrs. Goff about an assignment about modern Lit. when my new cell phone rang.

"Excuse me professor… Hello." I said and answered my phone.

"Bella it's Felix. The boy was cited two blocks from where you are, go after him." He said and hung up.

"I'm so sorry professor but it's kind of an emergency. See you next week." I said as I left the classroom. After running for five minutes I found Max. He was sitting by Starbucks eating half a cookie.

"Hey Max." I said sweetly as I approached him.

"YOU!" He said while dropping his cookie in what I think is fear and tried to run the other way.

"Max wait let me talk to you, please." I said while putting my hand on his shoulder and he stopped.

"Edward said you would want to talk and that I shouldn't." he said shyly.

"Please… I'll even buy you a whole new cookie if you want... or whatever you want to eat." I said sweetly trying to convince him that I am trustworthy.

"Fine but make it two." He said and walked into Starbucks with me. After getting him the cookies and a hot chocolate, and getting for myself a latte we sat down.

"My name's Bella and I want to be your friend." I said smiling.

"Why?"

"Because you're special." I whispered. "Look Max, I don't know if anyone's told you about your parents, so I don't really know how or if I should be the one to explain everything."

"Look lady, I don't know what you mean by special but if you're from the government I don't know anything." He said crossing his arms. This kid is really stubborn.

"Will you give me your trust and come to my house with me? I know somebody who can explain everything." I asked hoping he would that way Felix can tell him everything.

"Fine, but if you're from the government I'm fleeing." He said. I then decided to call Felix and ask him to pick us up.

"Hey Bella, are you with the kid?" Felix asks.

"Yes... Look he has questions and I know that you can answer them better than me, can you pick us up and talk to him? I'm at the Starbucks near school." I ask.

"Be right there." And he hangs up.

Once Felix was here we climbed in the car and headed home. At the house I told Felix that he needed to explain to Max everything. While Felix explained to him everything, I headed to my room to study and do homework.

Ping- Ping

My cell phone rang. It was an incoming text message from an unknown number.

_-Meet me at the park where you met the kid at 5 pm.-_

I didn't know the number but I had a feeling of who it might be from. Edward. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:44 pm. I have an hour to kill, I'll go see how Max and Felix are doing. But I also didn't want to intrude and eavesdrop on something private like this.

"Hey guys." I said as I entered the kitchen, where they were.

"Hey." Max responded. "So she's an Angel?" He asked Felix.

"Yeah… And a pretty nice one too. One of the nicest and prettiest I've ever met... If I say so myself." Felix said winking as I blushed, he was just too sweet with what he said.

"Guys, do you want something to eat?" I asked as I started to prepare myself a PB&J sandwich.

"I want one of those." Max said.

"I want one too." Felix smiled. After making a few sandwiches for the boys, I glanced at the clock I saw that it was 4:40 pm and that if I didn't leave now I would be late.

"Hey Felix, I going to go for a walk. See you guys later." I said as I left the house and walked a few blocks to where the park was.

After a 15 minute walk, I sat myself in the bench where Max and the Demon had been sitting at that day.

"You came... Though I really didn't think you would." Edward the Demon said as he sat next to me.

"Why wouldn't I come? You haven't given me a reason to not trust you Demon." I said looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Well I am a Demon; I think that's reason enough." He smirked but with a touch of sadness.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" I asked as I looked at the kids running around. There was a pause and I looked at him.

"Because you intrigue me." He said looking into my eyes. He can just look into my soul.

"How so?" I whispered.

"I can't read what you are thinking." He whispered back. _OH MY GOD! He just told me his ability._

"Why did you tell me your ability, knowing that with that information I can destroy you?" I said sadly.

"Because somehow I know you won't."

"That doesn't mean that somebody else can't use it against you Edward… But what do you want from me? I don't think i can be of any help." I asked suddenly very curious.

"I want you to help me save my soul." He whispered so quietly that I could barely hear it.

"EDWARD!" A woman's voice yelled from across the park while walking toward us.

"Rosalie leave me alone." He said angrily without looking at her. _Oh my god she is beautiful with her hip long blonde hair and her perfect makeup and clothes._

"Edward you have to stop luring young girls onto your dick." She said laughing and looking at me.

"Shut the fuck up and leave!" He yelled and got up to stand in front of Rosalie.

"Oh honey, he only wants to fuck you and drop you." She said to me with a sweet but ironic voice.

"Leave Rose." He said menacingly.

"Whatever, hope you get nice pussy. Bye bitch!" She said and left.

"Why was she so rude?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Because she's a Demon as well... And she need to get laid." He said while laughing without humor. "Look... Forget everything that just happened, because this never happened." He said and left.

But I wasn't going to let him go that easily. "Don't you dare walk away from me Demon." I say with a stern voice, with my head held high and my wings spread wide. _FYI just like Demons, Angels have wings which humans can't see unless the Angel feels like showing the humans their wings. He stops walking and he tilts his head toward me._

"Follow me then." He whispers expecting me not to hear... But I did. And I followed him.

* * *

**So... I was kinda hoping for 5 reviews before I post chapter 3...**

**Hope you all had a great St. Patty's weekend!**

**3 Ella**


	3. Saving a Soul

**Chapter 3: Saving a Soul**

**Were There Hope**

I was never in a league of noble gentlemen

To whom she'd cast polite and flitting smiles,

Only distant hope and dying dreams for me!

Or perhaps descent into a game of wiles

To give a chance of sipping wine on heady nights

With her angelic presence to declare;

Above, an aura playing out hypnotic hues,

And I in awe of blonde (brunette) cascades of hair.

But no! my tiring soul is sinking in a mire

To haunt me for an age and evermore, for

How could I expect to hold her silken hand

When I am but a soulless ghost of yore?

**By Mark R. Slaughter**

He led me to an apartment building. As we entered a somewhat bad feeling crept up my spine.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

" No." I lied.

"I don't believe you." He whispers and he creeps up to me slowing while looking into my eyes. He was watching for something in my eyes and as if finding it he leans toward me and kisses me. What the...? OH MY LORD, HE IS KISSING ME!

As I struggle, he keeps a firm hold of my waist which is preventing me from moving and as Edward kisses me I let go and enjoy the kiss that ignite something I have never felt, something primal, something... human! When the kiss ends Edward still doesn't let go and that feeling I had came back as if it had gained more power.

"Why would you do that?" I whispered fearfully.

"Look Angel... You are the most beautiful and innocent creature in this universe and still your need for carnal things is so powerful you don't even recognize it." He says while grabbing my hand and taking me toward what I assume is his apartment.

As we entered his apartment I saw that he was a very clean and organize person... Demon. As I entered his apartment a huge beast of a dog started barking like crazy.

"KILLER! Stop." Edward yelled with authority and the Rottweiler stopped barking.

"You called your Rottweiler Killer? Isn't that a bit cliche?" I asked sarcastically.

" Funny you say that. This girl is all bark and no bite. She's a real softy of a Rottweiler." I smiled as he petted Killer. _He must think he's so funny._

"Do you want to pet her?" He whispers shyly.

"You swear she won't bite?" I asked with doubt in my voice.

"I swear... But I guess you'll have to trust me, right?" He says as I go pet his dog. Killer rolled onto her back as I started petting her belly. "I guess she's not that bad." I say with a small smile. Killer then jump to her feet and licks my face while making me giggle. When she walks away somewhere and I get a chance to look at Edward, his eyes tell me that he was something important to talk about.

"What is it?" I ask shyly.

"Do you trust me?" He asks sadly for some reason... As if he know that my answer was going to be no.

"Yes. I do trust you." I say truthfully while trying to make him believe that I'm not lying. I do trust you even if you're suppose to be my enemy. He looks into my eyes and I try to reassure him that i do trust him.

"Follow me then." He says sadly. He then proceeds to guide me toward what I assume is his bedroom. As I go through his house I fall in love with it. It was simple and elegant. With dark wooden floors and white furniture it was the perfect apartment for a single man. We were finally in front of his bedroom door and as Edward opened the door, Killer came and stood by my side as I saw his beautiful room. As I saw all of it, I saw that the right wall was ceiling to floor windows, and that the wall right in front of me had a big mirror that laid under the bed and to my left was the bathroom and closet.

"Edward your home is beautiful." I say in awed.

"Thank you." He whispers and motions for me to sit on his bed so we could talk.

After what felt like hours he finally started talking.

"Do you know what makes a Demon?" He asks without looking at me.

"Well... Every Demon is different but basically you once sold your soul to The Devil." I whisper as if fearing that if I say his name too loud he would appear. FYI The Devil used to be one of the Superiors but he turned evil and left Heaven in order to make the world the place he wanted it to be.

"Yes. You see I became one of them over 100 years ago in London. I had thought that I was in love with royalty and being a poor baker at the end of the 1800s wouldn't have gotten me anywhere with the princess I loved. Somehow I learned that you could get anything you wanted if you just make a promise with The Devil. I know now that he would have never let anyone win because he only wants souls to do his dirty work. Well I made this promise and I failed... Not only did I not get to ever see the princess again but my soul was now property of The Devil and ever since I've tried to escape and free my soul and die in peace." He said.

"Wow... I am sorry this happened to you but why are you telling me all this?" I ask.

"A few years back a fellow Demon fell in love with an Angel. This Demon told me that she couldn't control the results of the Angel's actions- that was her ability by the way- and that she felt this pull toward him... Like he was her soulmate. They fell in love but when the Minions found out they killed her. The Angel then decided that he would do anything to destroy the Minions and he earth bounded himself to do this and to help other Angels with their missions." He said.

"He kinda sounds like Felix..." I wondered out loud and not really expecting a result.

"It was Felix... He was the Angel Bella." Edward whispered and I gasp. So this is what happened to Felix. OH MY LORD!

"Please don't tell Felix that you know because no one is suppose to know unless he tells you." He says as he gets up.

"Edward so are you telling that... you basically don't have an ability with your soulmate?" I said with fear tinting my voice.

"Yes." He said with very quiet whisper that I barely heard. Barely.

At this realisation I stand up in fear and shock. _He CAN'T be my soulmate, he just CAN'T. I'm only here on earth to do my mission and help save this boy, not to fall in love. This can't be true... HE IS LYING TO ME! Because this can't be true._ As I think this I look at him as if he is crazy because that is the only explanation that makes sense... That or he is tricking me to get the kid.

"You are lying to me Edward... I trusted you but now I can't because you have LIED to me." I say as I head to the door.

"No Bella, please believe me. I swear I am not lying to you... ASK FELIX THEN, ASK HIM ABOUT JANE!" He yells as I leave his beautiful but evil apartment. Everything he has told me keeps replaying in my head.

_"This Demon told me that she couldn't control the results of the Angel's actions- that was her ability by the way- and that she felt this pull toward him... Like he was her soulmate."_

_"Like he was her soulmate. Like he was her soulmate. Like he was her soulmate. Like he was her soulmate."_

This last part kept playing and playing in my head along with:_ "I can't read what you are thinking."_

_This would mean- if it is true of course- that I'm his soulmate._

As I come to this realisation, I notice that I have waked all the way home.

"Where have you been Angel?" Felix asks.

Ignoring his question I say, "Is Max still here?"

"Yes, he is in his new room. And please answer my question Angel." He says sternly.

"Can I please take a shower first... Because I think we should talk about your past Felix." I say as I walk away.

* * *

**I'm back... Sorry for not updating but I had a bit of a Writers block and I do know that this chapter is kinda short but RL is a bitch right now so please bare with me.**

**So last chapter I asked for 5 Reviews from you guys- cuz I know you all are reading- and I got 2... Sooooooo in this chapter I kinda want 5 still and if I get 5 I'll post sooner than this time if not I might only post once a month.**

**Anyway, Have a good reading**

**3 Ella**

**P.S.: Go to my profile for my link to Tumblr and see pics about my story and leave a comment :)**


End file.
